TITÁNIUM
by Kiwione
Summary: Horo/Ren. —Voy a hacerlo: porque soy yo, porque quiero, y porque dijiste que no podría hacerlo...—.


**TITÁNIUM.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Ya sé que Titanium no lleva acento, basado en la canción del mismo nombre: Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia. Mención del HoroDamukko & HoroRen, AU, Ren tiene poderes! :D (¿?) Para Zusanne&Youjibell. 3 (Empiezo por el final)  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Cap I.**

Se limpió molesto la sangre que escurría por su labio mientras Hao seguía pateando su estómago sin consideración… Hasta el momento no había hecho ruido alguno porque no le concernía y no le iba a dar el gusto a toda esa bola de imbéciles de gemir de dolor por más que se estuviera partiendo en dos.

—¡Que nos digas dónde está maldita sea! —Volvió a gritar el mayor de los Asakura mientras le daba un golpe más en el rostro ahora muy cerca del ojo dejando la zona roja casi purpúrea por la fuerza puesta al mismo… Ren sólo apretó los ojos y se dejó hacer, escupió un poco de sangre que le moteaba los dientes y se hizo bolita en su lugar…

Podía ver a Damukko, a Pilika, inclusive podía ver a Yoh ahí y todos parecían disfrutarlo… (No lo hacían, pero era Hao quien ahí mandaba) Parecían querer que Hao hiciera más cosas con él, que lo golpeara hasta la inconsciencia o algo así, reunió coraje para no gritar ahí mismo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el castaño de largos cabellos siguiera golpeándolo.

Lyserg –por pedido de Hao–, fue a cerrar el granero presionando el botón para que las puertas bajaran y todo quedara ahí dentro. —Sólo dinos Ren… Y te dejaremos en paz. —¿Quién creía Hao que era? ¿Lo estaba subestimando? ¿Creía que no conocía enserio, la clase de rata de coladera que era? Lo observó impertérrito ante la situación y volvió su vista al piso antes de ser pisado en las costillas.

Hizo una pequeña exclamación, nadie fue capaz de escucharla… Lyserg miró asustado la sangre que brotaba de los labios de Ren y quiso intervenir… —Hao… Creo q… —No fue capaz de terminar ya que el castaño mayor se volteó dándole un puñetazo en su rostro de marfil… Nadie dijo nada… Damukko sólo abrazó a Pilika e Yoh se acercó más a Anna, podían observar el fuego en los ojos de Hao pero nadie decía nada.

Se oyó el chirrido del metal hacer contacto uno entre otro, la puerta del granero se estaba abriendo…

Hao volteó furioso a observar quién osaba entrar en ese momento, lo observó entonces caminar despreocupadamente desde su _Lobo Expedition_ con las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus desgastados jeans azul marino hacía el granero…

Traía un cigarrillo en la boca que expelía un poco de humo, nadie dijo nada al ver las puertas abrirse y terminar muy por encima, en el techo… Una vez que entró al granero, se arrellanó a la pared para no topar con la _Avalanch _de Hao, miró la escena sin ninguna expresión facial y después observó a Lyserg aún en el piso con la mejilla y los ojos enrojecidos por la acción anterior.

Miró a Hao un poco, -quien se había detenido de sus acciones, aunque no menos furioso, claro-, y no dijo nada, vio a los demás y tampoco, pero entonces vino el turno de ver al niño tirado en el piso y con sangre escurriéndole de la nariz. No dijo nada, se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se acercó al peli-violáceo y lo tomó en brazos cargándolo como si fuera una princesa.

—Oy…

—Cállate.

Y así fue como Hao no hizo nada, se quedó ahí observando cómo se llevaban a Ren en brazos… —¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —Le preguntó a su familiar sin recibir contestación alguna… —¡Sabes que nos condenará a todos si no hacemos algo! —Seguía sin contestarle, subió al de ojos dorados a la troca sin amarrarle el cinturón por lo lastimado de las costillas y se subió él, en el asiento del piloto, arrancando.

* * *

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall… **__**I am titanium.**_

* * *

—¡Lárgate!

—¡No voy a dejarte solo!

Ren apretó las manos convirtiéndolas en puños y dándole unos cuántos puñetazos en el pecho al peli-azul pero sin fuerza… Sólo quería que se fuera… —¡Lárgate Horokeu! ¡No quiero que vayas conmigo! —Volvió a repetir con insistencia apretando los ojos, sintiéndose impotente al oír las sirenas de los autos de policía más cerca aún…

—No me importa si no quieres, te dije que sería así, hasta el final. —Fue entonces cuando Ren volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe y lo observó, fácil era dos cabezas más alto que él. Lo odiaba, odiaba esa mirada oscura llena de felicidad a pesar de la tempestad que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

_Es una locura_, pensó, y así fue como le abrazó por el cuello, se paró de puntitas y besó sus labios con delicadeza inicial… Dejó que su chamarra se levantara un poco y el frío ártico pegara en su abdomen pero eso dejó de importar en el momento en que Horokeu le envolvió en sus brazos por la cintura…

Sintió, de nuevo, que podía estar protegido, imprimió más pasión en ese beso, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran de allá para acá y que sus pechos se rozaran entre sí, sus ropas eran ligeras, su chamarra no era nada gruesa… Suspiró en medio del apasionado contacto y entonces lo separó y empezó a empujarlo.

—Y yo te prometí que iba a estar bien, aún sin ti.

Siguió empujándolo ahora con un poco más de fuerza para que regresara a su casa… Horokeu puso cara triste y lo observó aún sin moverse ni un ápice… No quería dejarlo… Sólo cuando Ren mismo lo volteó sobre sus pies para que se fuera a su casa, fue cuando dio un paso, Ren pensó que por fin lo conseguiría… Pero lo cierto es que Horokeu se dio vuelta de nuevo para tomarle por las mejillas y plantarle un beso asfixiante…

Ren no estaba preparado… Cerró sus dorados orbes y suspiró dentro del contacto dejando que el mayor hurgara en su cavidad tanto como quisiera, Horokeu frunció el ceño sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle las mejillas, cuando se separó, le dio una cálida mirada y entonces caminó hacia su casa.

Ren se acomodó de nuevo la mochila en sus hombros, agudizó el oído y vio una patrulla a lo lejos… Corrió hacia el nevado bosque respirando por la boca con los sentidos alerta y las pupilas dilatadas…

Corrió y corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron, quizá algún día le olvidaría, quizá.

* * *

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones…**_

* * *

Las patrullas comenzaron a rodearle, podía escuchar a los policías hablando por los radios y cerró los ojos tirándose al piso…

—El sujeto se está resistiendo…

—¡REN!

Mierda.

Mierda.

MIERDA.

—¡LÁRGATE! —Gritó una vez más al borde de la desesperación observando la nieve casi tocando su rostro en el piso… Levantó la vista sólo por la desesperación para observar a Horokeu siendo sostenido por uno de los oficiales… —Déjenlo… No tiene nada qué ver con esto… —Murmuró, sintiendo una palpitación inusual…

Cuando uno se electrocutaba… ¿Dolía tanto? Te tocó la punta de la nariz, haciendo presión… Sólo así, sus palpitaciones se irían… Sólo así el dolor en el corazón por haberse electrocutado, se iría. Pudo observarlo, aún con el dedo en su nariz, forcejeando. Apretó los ojos negándose a observar lo que tenía enfrente…

Sabía que era el final de todo, cuando unos cálidos brazos cubiertos por un suéter muy ligero le rodearon en su frágil forma de bolita incrustada en la nieve. Por primera vez se permitió temblar en brazos del peli-azul… Ni siquiera le importaba que les estuvieran apuntando con los rifles… Sólo quería estar así, por toda la eternidad. Él hacía, mágicamente, que los dolores por haberse electrocutado se fueran.

En un movimiento, lo miró directo a sus oscuros ojos… Acariciando su morena mejilla para entonces golpearle la espinilla haciendo que cayera en la nieve y posicionarse encima de él…

Horokeu no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de tener a Ren ya encima suyo… ¿Qué estaba pensado? Su duda no fue menor cuando el menor le sonrió cálidamente y le observó a los ojos… ¿Le estaba sonriendo? ¿En un momento así? —Te dije que yo iba a estar bien… —Horokeu pudo oír cómo cargaban los rifles, y entonces se espantó al verlo cerrar los ojos…

Intentó moverse, pero el menor le apretó con fuerza las manos en la nieve, impidiéndole escapar… Lo observó asustado, negando frenéticamente una y otra vez con la cabeza… No quería que se fuera… —Yo soy titanio…—Fue entonces cuando Horokeu pudo ver una luz cegando todos sus sentidos… Todo comenzó a explotar… Él no podía ver nada, pero sabía que todo estaba explotando…

Ren…

**Continuará.**

Ya, ya lo subí Sushiii :333 las quiero, a Holly & a ti. ¿Reviews?

Besos & abrazos.

**+ Suly +**


End file.
